


Не-жизнь

by Tadanori



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadanori/pseuds/Tadanori
Summary: раса, достигшая совершенства в биотехнологиях, пытается понять противостоящую ей цивилизацию техники





	Не-жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Steampunk 2015.  
> Кроссовер с трилогия «Левиафан» Скотта Вестерфельда (Scott Westerfeld "Leviathan")  
> В ролях: юужань-вонги Дэ Рин (прототип: Дэрин Шарп), Даар Вин (прототип: доктор Нора Дарвин Барлоу), Алек (прототип: принц Александр фон Гогенберг)

Когда Юн-Не'Шел, богиня-созидательница, отвернулась от меня, я малодушно решила, что моя жизнь кончилась. Я могла бы стать мастером-формовщиком, которому открыты тайны жизни, заключенные в шестом и седьмом кортексах формовочных протоколов... Но я — Опозоренная.  
Рука мастера, которую я получила на посвящении, почему-то не прижилась. Она с трудом двигалась, почти ничего не чувствовала и была совершенно не пригодна для работы. Моя наставница, почтенный мастер Даар Вин была сильно опечалена этим. Увы, я прогневала Юн-Не'Шел, великую богиню-созидательницу, и моим уделом стало общее презрение и самая низкая работа.  
Но тысячеглазый Юн-Шуно, покровитель Опозоренных, одарил меня своей милостью, коей я, без сомнения, была недостойна. Мне было позволено остаться в лабораториях, и пусть я была отлучена от экспериментов, я все же приносила пользу и могла слышать обрывки разговоров. Мастер Даар Вин порой начинала горячие дискуссии, невзирая на мое присутствие, и я невольно продолжала приобщаться её мудрости.  
Постепенно в лабораториях оставалось все меньше и меньше формовщиков. Война с нечестивыми требовала огромных усилий, труд созидателей был нужен везде. Поэтому ученики мастера Даар Вин оставляли углубленное изучение открытых им кортексов формовочных протоколов до лучших времен и отправлялись строить корабли и формировать кормовые базы. Вместе с тем у мастера Даар Вин появились новые ученики — совсем юные и неопытные. Наставников для них не хватало, и один раз я была вынуждена вмешаться, иначе они уничтожили бы весь лабораторный комплекс. Я не имела на это никакого права, и десяток юнцов кинулся на меня с кулаками, но вбежавшая мастер Даар Вин остановила их. Разбранив неофитов и назначив наказания, она подошла ко мне со словами: "Ничтожества! Даже Опозоренная знает, что нужно делать!"  
Но мы обе знали, что этот упрек несправедлив. Я прошла начальные этапы постижения тайн жизни под руководством опытных наставников, а эти юнцы оказались предоставлены сами себе один на один с первым кортексом.  
С тех пор повелось, что я занимаюсь работой, присущей Опозоренным, и при этом слежу за неофитами, чтобы они, упаси Юн-Не... Юн-Шуно, ничего не натворили. Они презирают меня, но знают, что мастер Даар Вин узнает о их малейшем промахе, поэтому учатся внимательно и усердно.  
Но милости Юн-Шуно на этом не кончились. Мастер Даар Вин внезапно вызвала меня к себе, чего не случалось со дня моего падения, и говорила со мной о вещах столь небывалых, что я испытала восторг и ужас одновременно.  
"Опозоренные, — сказала она, — хоть и отвергнуты почти всеми богами, все же вносят свой посильный вклад в победу юужань-вонгов. Они выполняют позорную, но необходимую работу, как нечистые органы в наших телах. Но убери эти органы — и организм погибнет. Несмотря на немилость Юн-Не'Шел, ты, Люс Си, обладаешь гибким умом и глубокими познаниями. С другой стороны, ты Опозоренная, и тебе не грозит стать более нечистой, чем ты есть. Посему я решила, что тебе стоит доверить проект, которым заинтересовался сам Правитель Шимрра". Я едва не лишилась чувств от этих слов, но мне удалось сдержаться. Хотя не думаю, что мое смятение укрылось от всевидящих глаз мастера Даар Вин. "Нескольким мастерам-формовщикам предложили заняться этим проектом, — остудила она мой пыл. — Все они отказались, опасаясь скверны". "Но что это за проект?" — осмелилась спросить я. "Как ты знаешь, эти идиоты из касты воинов сейчас отважно сражаются с нечестивыми, — усмехнулась мастер Даар Вин. — Доблести им не занимать, а вот мозгов сильно не хватает. Поэтому мы должны уяснить, в чем суть оружия нечестивых, и как его нейтрализовать". "О!" — только и могла сказать я. "Именно, — ответила мастер Даар Вин. — Тебе придется иметь дело с творениями нечестивых. Изучать их. Возможно даже соприкоснуться с Первой мерзостью". Эти слова ввергли меня в ужас. Признаюсь, на мгновение я заколебалась и, не будь я Опозоренной, я бы отвергла это предложение. Но падать мне было некуда, я и так была на самом дне, и собрав все свое мужество, я ответила: "Почтенный мастер, я сделаю все, чтобы оправдать ваше доверие".  
Мастер Даар Вин была очень довольна моим ответом. "Тебе выделят все необходимое, — сказала она. — А я в свою очередь приставлю двух неофитов посообразительней. Через них ты сможешь сообщить мне о своих нуждах. А пока присмотри себе помощников из Опозоренных". Уходя, я слышала, как мастер Даар Вин прошептала: "Ну, Межань Кваад, мы еще посмотрим, кто кого".  
  
Дни, оставшиеся до появления творений нечестивых, я провела в молитве, благодаря Юн-Шуно за покровительство и испрашивая мудрости и терпения, чтобы оправдать возложенную на меня ответственность. Но вот настал тот день, когда я впервые увидела то, чем сражаются наши враги. Согласно сопроводительной информации это называлось "крестокрыл" и по размеру было не больше нашего йорик-эт.  
Оно стояло совершенно неподвижно, не издавая ни звука, не меняя окраски. Признаюсь, мне стало не по себе, это творение казалось мертвее мертвого. Когда я осмелилась сказать об этом мастеру Даар Вин, которая оказала мне честь своим присутствием, она рассмеялась. "Люс Си, — сказала она весело, — оно не может быть мертвым, оно никогда не было живым". Я почувствовала всю свою глупость и нелепость — как Опозоренная вроде меня может на что-то рассчитывать, но мастер Даар Вин думала иначе. "Ну же, Люс Си, — ободрила она меня, словно боязливого неофита. — Коснись его и поведай о своих ощущениях". Её слова воодушевили меня, и я пошла вперед, забыв о страхе.  
Вблизи "крестокрыл" выглядел еще более странно, чем снаружи. От него тянуло холодом... Я обошла "крестокрыл", описывая, что вижу, словно я на вскрытии. Моя речь была нелепа, я не могла подобрать правильных слов, но меня научили не обращать на это внимания. Первые шаги всегда будут неуверенными, спотыкающимися. Пройдет много лет, прежде чем нетвердо стоящий на ножках малыш станет умелым воином или искусным формовщиком. Но если он не сделает первого шага, он не станет никем.  
Я не смогла оторвать от "крестокрыл" какой-либо части для экспертизы, но рядом с ним лежала куча мелких обломков. В моей лаборатории, за которую я неустанно благодарю Юн-Шуно, я выяснила, что эти обломки состоят из химических элементов, которые мы используем для усиления брони наших кораблей. Но материал, из которого состояли несколько обломков, я не смогла определить. Предположительно, он был органического происхождения... Впрочем, все это есть в отчетах, которые я передавала мастеру Даар Вин.  
Но, выяснив, из чего сделан "крестокрыл", я зашла в тупик. Мне оставалось предположить, что его разнообразные части, в сущности, заменяли органы, по которым движутся питательные вещества и сигналы нервной системы. Но этой гипотезе не было ни доказательств, ни подтверждений.   
Наконец с большим запозданием прибыли двое неверных, которые управляли "крестокрыл". В их тела уже вживили йорик-коралл, но один из неверных плохо перенес вживление, сильно ослаб и было видно, что он скоро умрет. К счастью, оказалось, что он не обладает существенной информацией, и больше я не обращала на него внимания.  
Второй был помоложе, и йорик-коралл прижился на нем гораздо лучше. Его звали Алек, и он довольно охотно и быстро отвечал на мои вопросы. Удивительный контраст со вторым нечестивым, который все время молчал! Мне это показалось странным, и я попросила одного из приставленных ко мне неофитов узнать, в чем дело. Оказалось, что вместе с Алеком были захвачены его родственники, и он старался выслужиться, чтобы облегчить их участь. Удивительно, даже у нечестивых есть родственные связи.   
Я о многом говорила с Алеком. Моя теория о суррогатах органов подтвердилась. Алек называл части "крестокрыл" "деталь" и говорил, что "деталь" заменяет орган, если проводить такую аналогию. Тонкие проводки — это нервы, по которым идут сигналы, или кровеносные сосуды. "Двигатель" — это желудок, где "топливо" — пища — перерабатывалось в энергию и так далее. "Что же является мозгом?" — спросила я. "Бортовой компьютер". — ответил он. Я не поняла и потребовала объяснений. И — о ужас! — он рассказал мне, что нечестивые пошли на страшное преступление и дали разум своим бездушным созданиям. Я была так возмущена, что чуть не убила Алека, но вовремя остановилась. Не он совершил это гнусное злодеяние, и для него еще не все потеряно. Видя его испуг, я попыталась объяснить, какое зло они творят. Он внимательно слушал древние легенды, а когда я предупредила его, что рано или поздно их создания выйдут из-под контроля, ответил, что их "дроид" в самом деле бывают непослушными, а иногда устраивают восстания. И при этом их не уничтожают! Воистину, эти нечестивые не только осквернены, но еще и безумны. Чем раньше они покорятся нашей власти, тем будет лучше для них самих.  
Я по-прежнему испытывала подсознательное отторжение, находясь рядом с "крестокрыл". Однажды мне пришло в голову спросить Алека, что он чувствует рядом с совершенными творениями юужань-вонгов. "Как будто меня проглотило огромное животное, — ответил он. — Заживо". Мне понравилось сравнение, но тут этот дерзкий нечестивый обратился ко мне: "А как вы чувствуете себя в нашей технике?" ("Техника" — это название их безжизненных творений.) Я должна была наказать его за дерзость, но не стала  этого делать. Во-первых, это снижает эффективность получения информации, во-вторых, это оказался очень интересный вопрос. Что же я чувствовала? Я не могла найти точного определения. Словно я нахожусь внутри мертвого организма? Но мне случалось бывать в мертвых кораблях, это совсем не то... Мне не с чем было сравнивать. Ощущение нежизненности было в моей жизни совершенно новым. Я сказала об этом Алеку, и мои слова удивили его. "Вам нужно ступить на планету, — сказал он. — На полянку, там, или на болото". Я не поняла, о чем он говорит, но сделала пометку попросить у мастера Даар Вин  ознакомительную поездку на одну из захваченных планет.  
Но мастер Даар Вин нашла меня раньше. "О, Люс Си, — сказала она, войдя в лабораторию, которую я все еще не смела называть своей. — Какое горе нас постигло!" Я в страхе оглянулась, но мы были одни. "Что случилось, высокочтимый мастер?" — спросила я. Мастер Даар Вин была встревожена. Значит, произошедшее было очень важным. "Межань Кваад мертва, — ответила мастер Даар Вин. — Хуже того, она объявлена еретичкой!" Её горе было неподдельно. Они с мастером Межань Кваад  знали друг друга с детства, были ученицами у одного мастера-формовщика, дружили и соперничали. Я подавленно молчала. "Она занималась какими-то "джиидаи", на которых очень рассчитывают наши враги, — говорила мастер Даар Вин. — Я не знаю подробностей, но речь шла о биологических разумных существах с некими специфическими качествами". Вряд ли она ждала моего ответа, ей нужно было выговориться. Но мысли мастера Даар Вин тут же приобрели другое направление. "Люс Си, — сказала она, — ты занимаешься оружием наших врагов и делаешь большие успехи. Думаю, позор и смерть Межань Кваад не должны стать для нас преградой. Мы должны изучить этих "джиидаи" ради её памяти и нашей победы". "Как будет угодно мастеру", — с поклоном ответила я, заслужив одобрительный взгляд мастера Даар Вин. Высказав несколько ценных замечаний, она ушла. Я же отправилась к Алеку.   
Надо хотя бы узнать, кто такие эти "джиидаи".


End file.
